Madeline Whittier
Madeline Whittier was constantly ill when young. She had many doctors appointments when she was little, and she found out 1 year into her life that she had Severe Combined Immunodeficiency. the tea has been sister spilled sis Description Madeline has chocolate brown eyes with brown skin and dark hair. She also has freckles, which later on Olly Bright would call a “deal breaker”. She is from Japanese and African American descent. History As a baby, Madeline was very ill and had numerous trips to the doctor, with no definite results. Eventually, it was find out when Madeline was aged one that she has SCID (Severe Combined Immunodeficiency). This meant she could not go outside. There were no specific triggers, but she had to be kept in complete confinement, only her and her decontaminated mother and carer. Just before it was found Madeline had SCID, her older brother and father died in an unfortunate car crash, in which a tired truck driver drove into their car. However, Madeline wasn’t affected emotionally by their deaths, as she was too young to acknowledge it, but it had a lasting impact on her mother. Up until she was 18, Madeline never left her house, and everything inside the building was decontaminated. She read a lot of books as she had nothing much to do, and it became her favourite thing. Birthday Ritual Every day on Maddy’s birthday, she and her mother would have a quiet evening together in which Maddy’s carer would leave. Maddy and her mother would make a vanilla sponge with vanilla cream frosting. They would place eighteen frosted daisies with White petals and a white center across the top, and would drape white curtains on the side. After this, Maddy’s mother would give Maddy a present, which was a set of watercolour pencils on Maddy’s 18th birthday. Following this, Maddy’s mother would light a single candle on the center of the cake they made, and Maddy would blow if our and make a wish, but refrained from wishing for a cure to her illness as she knew it was impossible. Afterwards, Maddy had the choice of movie night, book club or Honour Pictionary, a version of Pictionary in which the other person would be on their honour to try their best to guess what the picture is. Maddy always won Honour Pictionary, yet her mother was a champion in Fonetik Scrabble, so Maddy would always request to play that in order to try and beat her mother, yet she always failed. Finally, Maddy and her mother would sit on the coach and watch the same movie each year: Young Frankenstein. Relationship With Oliver Bright Maddy first saw Olly when a moving van suddenly rolled up outside the empty house next door to them. A women came out, exclaiming “Welcome to our new home, everybody!”. Maddy looked through the window, and saw 4 people. A middle-aged women, a grumpy middle-aged man, a surly teenage girl, slightly younger than Madeline herself, and a tall, lean teenage boy, wearing a black t-short, black jeans, black sneakers and a black cap covering his head. He had a pale honey tan and a starkly angular face. A few days later, the doorbell rang. This was quite unusual itself, and drew Maddy’s attention immediately. Her mother opened the door after stepping through the airlock and saw Olly and the surly looking teenage girl, presumably his sister. They held a Bundt cake, a present for their new neighbours. As it had not been decontaminated, it was not safe for Maddy so her mother tried to kindly refuse the gift. Olly then asked if he could see her daughter, at which Maddy’s mother apologised once more before closing the door. Maddy and Olly later became online friends, and talked regularly during night time. Carla, Maddy’s carer, eventually realised the correspondence between the two, and Maddy begged to let Olly be decontaminated and come to see her. Eventually, Carla agreed, and Olly came to visit. They talked for half an hour before Carla ushered Olly out. Olly came a few more times after that, teaching Maddy how to do a handstand. One day, Maddy was playing Fonetik with her mother when they heard a scream outside. They looked through the window and saw Olly and his father fighting, while Olly’s mother cried and screamed. At one point, Olly’s father punched Olly in the stomach, and Maddy rushed outside to help Olly, forgetting about her SCID. Maddy’s mother rushed out and pulled Maddy back into the house, scared. Maddy attempted to reassure her she wouldn’t get sick, it was less than a minute, and also said that she and Olly were simply online friends. The next morning, Maddy awoke to her mother shouting, and rushed into the hallway, where she saw her mother shouting at Carla, MaddyMs carer, angry that Carla would let a stranger in the house. Maddy’s mother knew Olly had been visiting, as she found his black band on the floor. She fired Carla, to Maddy’s dismay. Later, Maddy gets tired of her life, and went outside while her mother slept. She went to Olly’s house and asked him to come with her to Hawaii, as she had bought tickets there. He agreed, and they traveled to Hawaii by plane. They checked into a hotel and went swimming, and when they return they awkwardly slept on a double bed. The next morning, when they awoke, they decided to have intercourse, missing the sunset. Afterwards, they go to a restaurant and had a lovely day, in which Maddy thought about the morning wistfully. After they went to sleep, Maddy awoke in a pool of sweat, her heart beating fast. She was drastically ill, and Olly quickly called an ambulance. She got to hospital, and at one point, her heart completely stopped before starting again. The next time she saw Olly, she was in New York in a book store, after texting him to meet her there. Finding Out The Truth After Hawaii, Madeline awoke to find herself back home, and later on she received an email from Dr Melissa Francis her cared for her in Hawaii, and in the email she said that she believes from test results that Maddy didn’t have SCID, only a weak immune system from her upbringing. Maddy went to look for her files in her mother’s room, and found no official documents stating she had SCID. She questioned her mother, who nervously said the files were there, and she didn’t know what had happened to them. Suspicious, Madeline asked Carla, who said she believed Madeline’s mother had always been a bit unstable since the death of her husband and son. Maddy and Carla went to a special SCID specialist, who confirmed that Maddy did not have SCID, and advised she enter the rest of the world slowly. Maddy then decided to go to New York to see Olly, who had moved their with his mother and sister, leaving his father behind, and her doctor allowed it, although displeased.